Vampirelock
by NekoWikitoria
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie o wampirzym Sherlocku i Mycroftcie. Na początku miałbyć to one shot, ale mi nie wyszło. Historia dzieje się po Reichenbach fall, ale zmieniłam trochę wydarzenia. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.
1. chapter 1

**_Tekst jest fikcją i wszystkie nawiązania do historii Wielkiej Brytanii nie są prawdziwe._**

Gdyby John go teraz spotkał, pewnie byłby przerażony tym co by zobaczył...

Jego ubranie, było całe we krwi. Nie jego krwi. Ludzie na pewno uznaliby go za potwora. Mieliby całkowitą rację, ponieważ właśnie nim był.

Upozorował własne samobójstwo, by ratować Johna, Panią Hudson i Grega. Szczerze? Mógł w ułamku sekundy zabić Moriarty'ego jak i jego snajperów, ale wtedy by się zdradził. Na to nie mógł pozwolić.

Mieli zasady. Zabijali tylko ludzi, którzy umierali, a dla których nie było już ratunku. Najczęściej byli to starsi, ale czasami zdarzali się i młodzi ludzie, którym nie zostało zbyt dużo czasu. To właśnie im się ujawniali i proponowali szybką oraz bezbolesną śmierć. Zawsze się zgadzali, ale teraz sytuacja wyglądała inaczej. Musiał zabijać ludzi, by móc wrócić do żywych. I robił to...

Przez trzy lata szukał członków siatki Moriarty'ego, a kiedy już miał dostatecznie dużo informacji... zabijał ich bez skrupułów.

Nie żałował.

Patrząc na to co oni wyprawiali, on tylko wyświadczył światu przysługę.

Teraz, paląc ciała ostatnich członków, myślał tylko o porocie do jego Johna. Ale czy mógł go tak nazwać? Przez ten czas prawdopodobnie blondyn znalazł sobie jakąś kobietę, ale nie poddawał się. Sherlock miał już plan...

Spojrzał na palenisko i uśmiechając się, zadowolony obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł prosto na lotnisko. Nie używał swojej ostatecznej prędkości ponieważ nawet mu się nie spieszyło.

Kiedy leciał już prywatnym odrzutowcem jego brata, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wspomnienie swoich przyjaciół. Zamknął oczy i wszedł do swojego Pałacu Pamięci, gdzie odszukał odpowiedni pokój. Pokój Johna.

Poczuł jak ktoś do niego podchodzi. Miał bardzo specyficzny zapach ale wiedział, że ten ktoś nie jest człowiekiem. Nie otwierając oczu powiedział dwa proste słowa.

\- Witaj Antheo - usłyszał w odpowiedzi cichy, krótki kobiecy śmiech. Brunet otworzył swoje lodowato niebieskie oczy i spojrzał na sekretarkę jego brata, która pisała coś w szybkim tempie na swoim BlackBerry. Ludzi zawsze dziwiło to, że potrafiła tak szybko pisać. Gdyby tylko znali prawdę…

\- Pański brat kazał Cię zabrać do jego biura. - Anthea rzuciła siedzącemu mężczyźnie krótkie spojrzenie i wyszła z pokładu odrzutowca. Detektyw przewrócił oczami i wychodząc z pokładu, ruszył w stronę czarnej limuzyny, nie patrząc na nic wokół. Wsiadł do samochodu i kiedy ruszyli, spojrzał za szybę, zagłębiając się we wspomnieniach.

Widział jak miasto powstawało, widział jak upadało, a nawet, kiedy groziło mu zniszczenie. Był na tej ziemi zanim ktokolwiek postawił tutaj pierwszy budynek. On i Mycroft wspomagali wtedy ludzi, którzy się tutaj budowali. Chronili ich wszystkich.

Widzieli rodzących się nowych następców tronu, byli i przy narodzinach jak i śmierci królów i królowych. Byli członkami rodziny królewskiej, tylko dlatego, że ich matka była siostrą pierwszej królowej, a ich ojcem był japoński król. Tylko rodzina królewska była o tym świadoma i akceptowała to.

Znikali z tego miasta na parę lat, a kiedy już wracali wyglądali młodziej lub starzej. Mieli szczęście posiadając umiejętność zmieniania swojego wieku, ponieważ czasami byli łapani i pytani o to, jakim cudem jeszcze żyją. Sprawdzano zawsze im puls, ale dzięki swoim umiejętnościom potrafili żyć jak prawdziwi ludzie. Mogli krwawić, a nawet być na granicy życia i śmierci. Kiedy jednak ludzie upewniali się w tym, że żyją, oni spokojnie tłumaczyli, iż są dziećmi Sherlocka i Mycrofta Holmes. I zawsze im wierzono, z czego byli bardzo zadowoleni.

Robili tak kilka razy. Mycroft zawsze był politykiem, a on detektywem, dzięki czemu zapisali się w pamięci ludzi z czasów wiktoriańskich, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Pewnego dnia spotkał panią Hudson, wtedy jeszcze była piękną, młodą kobietą. Jej aura tak go zaciekawiła, że postanowił ją śledzić. Był w ciele dwudziestolatka, ale kiedy już poznał prawdę o kobiecie i o jej paskudnym mężu szybko odszukał panią Marthę i zaproponował jej pomoc w ukaraniu go. Kiedy się zgodziła szybko opracował plan i, dając znać Scotland Yardowi anonimowym listem, patrzył zadowolony jak pana Hudsona wyprowadzają skutego. Jednak to mu nie wystarczyło. Czuł pewną więź do kobiety dlatego, za zgodą pani Marthy, porozmawiał z swoim bratem o tym, by skazać mężczyznę na egzekucję. Mycroft nie pytając o nic, zgodził się. Dzięki temu już po paru miesiącach pani Hudson, stała się w pewnym sensie dla braci Holmes matką.

Kiedy rozwiązywał jedną sprawę, spotkał młodego mężczyznę, który pracował w Scotland Yardzie. Szybko zaszył się w jednej z uliczek i zmieniając się w siedmioletniego chłopca wybiegł i podbiegł do młodego policjanta by mu pomóc. Na początku szatyn nie chciał uwierzyć chłopcu, ale kiedy ten dokładnie przewidział kolejny ruch mordercy, Lestrade w końcu mu uwierzył. Jednak kiedy chciał mu podziękować za pomoc, zauważył, że Sherlock wbiegł w alejkę. Oczywistym dla bruneta było to, że policjant pobiegnie za nim, ale kiedy wbiegł w uliczkę nie zastał chłopca, a jedynie małego czarnego kociaka, który patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. Szatyn westchnął z rezygnacją i wrócił na główną ulicę, podczas gdy Sherlock zmienił się z powrotem w swoją ludzką, starszą postać. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i szybko wychodząc z alejki ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę pobliskiego metra. Po dwóch dniach rozwiązał swoją zagadkę, ale czasami obserwował młodego Gregory'ego Lestrade'a.

Raz przez przypadek spotkał młodą Molly Hooper, która zainteresowała go swoją osobą. Szybko zorientował się, że kobieta jest w nim zakochana, ale nie przejął się tą wiadomością. Wykorzystywał jej zainteresowanie nim aby móc gdzie przeprowadzać swoje eksperymenty.

Po paru latach, idąc ulicą, wpadł na panią Hudson. Wyglądała starzej, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Zaprosił ją na kawę. Nagle, podczas rozmowy, kobieta zaproponowała mu wynajęcie mieszkania. Zgodził się, ale i tak postanowił poszukać współlokatora.

Teraz już wiedział, że to był bardzo dobry pomysł. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Johna Watsona w laboratorium, poczuł od niego słodki, miodowy zapach. Wiedział, że odnalazł swojego towarzysza, ale wolał to ukryć w tajemnicy.

Tak było lepiej.

Nie mógł zdradzić swojej tajemnicy, ponieważ to byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne dla niego i Mycrofta.

Ale, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Jamesa Moriarty'ego, poczuł niewyobrażalną chęć rozszarpania bruneta na strzępy. Nie rozumiał co się z nim działo, czuł od mężczyzny mroczną aurę. Kiedy jego brat powiedział mu, że poczuł to samo, za wszelką cenę starali trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Na szczęście wszystko zakończyło się na dachu szpitala, a ciało Moriarty'ego zostało zabrane przez ludzi jego brata i spalone.

Teraz, siedząc w limuzynie brata, nie mógł się już doczekać, aż spotka swoich przyjaciół.

A przede wszystkim Johna… Miał nadzieję, że nadal jego Johna.


	2. 2

Dojechali do posiadłości Mycrofta. Sherlock wiedząc, że każdy ze służby jest wampirem, użył swojej szybkości i pobiegł w stronę gabinetu brata. Kiedy się już tam znalazł, otworzył bez pukania drzwi i usiadł w jednym z foteli z telefonem w ręku, coś w nim natychmiast sprawdzając. Mycroft, będąc z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zirytowanym zachowaniem młodszego brata, podsunął mu tylko pod nos papiery, dzięki którym ten miał powrócić do świata żywych. Po pięciu minutach kompletnej ciszy, starszy Holmes wstał zdenerwowany ze swojego miejsca i wyrwał detektywowi telefon z ręki. Sherlock warknął głośno w stronę polityka. Usiadł prosto i zaczął przeglądać szybko papiery, które później podpisał.

\- Czy teraz mogę odzyskać moją własność? - wyciągnął dłoń w oczekiwaniu, ale kiedy nie doczekał się zwrotu swojego urządzenia, rozzłoszczony rzucił się na Mycrofta.

Ten szybko odepchnął bruneta i schował urządzenie do swojej marynarki. Widząc to, Sherlock wysunął swoje śnieżnobiałe kły, po czym teleportował się za starszego mężczyznę. Uderzył go mocno w plecy, przez co Rząd Brytyjski stracił równowagę i wpadł na ścianę. Po krótkiej chwili wstał powoli, przypominając sobie, że zapomniał przemienić się w wampira. Za późno sobie jednak to uświadomił, ponieważ w jednej sekundzie został przyszpilony do ściany przez Sherlocka. Detektyw, trzymając brata mocno za gardło, uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wyjął swój telefon z jego marynarki, od razu sprawdzając ostatnie wiadomości.

\- Jesteś strasznie słaby, mój bracie. - brunet zaśmiał się szyderczo, puszczając starszego i chowając telefon do kieszeni granatowej bluzy, którą miał na sobie. - Powinieneś przejść na dietę, bo coś Ci te ciasta i muffiny nie służą. – powiedział sarkastycznie i usiadł z powrotem w fotelu. Mycroft wygładził swoje ubranie i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Dałem ci fory, braciszku. - mruknął cicho. Zabrał papiery, sprawdzając czy wszystko się zgadza i schował je do odpowiedniej teczki. Spojrzał na brata dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał głośne prychnięcie.

\- Fory? - zaśmiał się patrząc na starszego brata. - Przegrałeś tylko dlatego, że jesteś zbyt gruby. To nie były żadne fory. Przejdź na dietę, a może kiedyś wygrasz. - brunet przewrócił oczami i wstał z miejsca.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, drogi bracie. Byłem w ludzkiej formie, więc nie miałem jak się bronić. - fuknął na Sherlocka i nie zawracając już sobie głowy młodszym bratem, zaczął sprawdzać coś w swoim laptopie. Detektyw zaśmiał się na jego słowa i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Kierując się w stronę miasta, postanowił już dziś pokazać się przyjaciołom, zanim jutrzejsze gazety zrobią to za niego. Pierwszą osobą, której się pokaże będzie Molly Hooper.

Używając swojej nadludzkiej prędkości, po chwili znalazł się przed wejściem do prosektorium. Zmieniając się w ludzką formę, wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie za biurkiem siedziała młoda pani patolog.

\- Witaj Molly. - powiedział swoim głębokim głosem. Całkowicie niewzruszony patrzył jak kobieta, która była obrócona do niego plecami, upuszcza metalową tacę, robiąc przy tym niesamowity huk. - Czyżbym ci w czymś przeszkodził? – zapytał jakby nigdy nic. Szatynka, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom, szybko obróciła się w stronę detektywa.

\- Sh-Sherlock? – zapytała i dopiero po chwili, widząc bezczelny uśmieszek bruneta, uwierzyła, że jej przyjaciel wrócił i stoi właśnie przed nią. - Sherlock... wróciłeś! - podbiegła do mężczyzny i rzuciła się jemu w ramiona, cicho szlochając w rękaw jego bluzy. Holmes niezręcznie odwzajemnił uścisk. Był jej to winien za te kilka lat życia w kłamstwie.

Po wyjściu od Molly, od razu skierował się w stronę Scotland Yardu. Wszedł do podziemnego parkingu i zaszył się w cieniu, by poczekać na Grega Lestrade'a. Kiedy zauważył siwowłosego mężczyznę, postanowił się odezwać.

\- To w końcu Ciebie zabije. - powiedział, przypatrując się profilowi policjanta. Greg, słysząc znajomy głos zamarł. Zapadła cisza, którą po kilku sekundach postanowił przerwać.

\- Ty skończony sukinsynie. – powiedział i wtem zobaczył wyłaniającą się zza rogu sylwetkę mężczyzny, który powinien nie żyć od dwóch lat.

Powinien, prawda?

\- Mi też miło Ciebie widzieć. - Sherlock podszedł do niego, ze swoim ulubionym sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach. - Poprawiłeś swoje wyniki w skutecznym rozwiązywaniu spraw morderstw czy nadal są na tak słabym poziomie jak kiedyś? – zapytał, ale Greg już go nie słuchał. Rzucił niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię i przyciągnął tego skończonego dupka, genialnego człowieka do mocnego uścisku. Policjant czując, że detektyw chce wyswobodzić się z jego ramion, zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nawet nie próbuj. - siwowłosy spojrzał kątem oka na młodszego Holmesa. - Nie było Cię dwa lata dupku i mam cholerne prawo, aby Ciebie przytulać, więc stój spokojnie.

Sherlock westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale zaprzestał wyrywania się. Stali tak jeszcze kilka minut, aż Lestrade zlitował się i puścił detektywa.

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś przez te dwa lata? - zapytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Detektyw stał jak zaklęty i nie odważył się odezwać. Greg przewrócił oczami, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda?

\- Przecież mnie znasz, Gavin. - brunet zobaczył jak aura mężczyzny zmienia się natychmiast na bardziej wesołą.

\- Tak znam, ale i tak żądam od Ciebie odpowiedzi. – policjant, ignorując to, że Holmes znowu przekręcił jego imię, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wejścia do budynku. - Ale to kiedy indziej. Teraz muszę wrócić do pracy. Do zobaczenia Sherlock.

\- Do zobaczenia. - mruknął cicho detektyw, kiedy mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami posterunku.

Odwrócił się i nakładając kaptur, ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę Baker Street. Kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, otworzył drzwi swoimi zapasowymi kluczami, po czym wszedł do środka. Czując serce jego nie-gosposi, ruszył w stronę jej mieszkania.

Ale nie przewidział tylko jednej rzeczy.

Staruszki wybiegającej w jego stronę z patelnią w jednej ręce i szmatką w drugiej.

Szybko, używając ludzkiej prędkości, wbiegł na schody. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego i zamachnęła się patelnią.

\- Kim pan jest! - zażądała odpowiedzi, patrząc na mężczyznę uważnie - I jak się pan tu w ogóle dostał? - weszła na jeden stopień by być bliżej intruza, nadal trzymając przed sobą patelnię.

\- Pani Hudson, spokojnie. - powiedział brunet, powoli unosząc wzrok na kobietę. - Proszę odłożyć tę patelnię i szmatkę. - Sherlock wyczuł jak serce kobiety przyspieszyło, ale nadal uparcie patrzył się na trzymaną przez nią „broń", za pomocą której mógł zarobić parę ładnych siniaków.

\- Sh-Sherlock? – zapytała. Widząc przytaknięcie od strony mężczyzny, wypuściła z rąk patelnię i kawałek materiału, po czym przytuliła detektywa do siebie. Było to niestety trochę trudne, ze względu na to, że mężczyzna nadal stał wyżej niż ona. Staruszka zaszlochała cicho i uderzyła parę razy mężczyznę w klatkę piersiową.

\- Spokojnie pani H. - Sherlock objął kobietę i powoli schodząc ze schodów, zaprowadził do jej mieszkania. Posadził ją na krześle w kuchni i poszedł zaparzyć herbaty. Kiedy już postawił przed roztrzęsioną staruszką gorący napar, usiadł na przeciwko niej i ściągając kaptur, uśmiechnął się w stronę kobiety.

\- Brakowało mi cię, Sherlocku. - powiedziała, patrząc smutno na młodszego mężczyznę. - John bardzo przeżył Twoją śmierć. – Holmes, słysząc imię przyjaciela, spojrzał na staruszkę z niemym pytaniem. - Nie ma go tutaj. Zaraz po Twoim skoku wyprowadził się, ale wszystkie Twoje rzeczy zostały nieruszone.

\- Gdzie teraz jest John? - zadał nurtujące go pytanie. Pani Hudson popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Mieszka ze swoją narzeczoną na Weymouth Street, ale czasami tu przychodzi. - uśmiechnęła się w stronę bruneta i ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Co to za narzeczona? – zapytał patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- Mary Morstan. - odpowiedziała, a Sherlock, słysząc to nazwisko, poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Kobieta lekko się spięła pod świdrującym spojrzeniem detektywa doradczego.

\- Morstan? - zapytał głucho i wstał, przewracając tym samym krzesło. Wyminął zdezorientowaną panią Hudson i wybiegł z mieszkania. Skierował się biegiem w stronę pobliskiej alejki i używając swojej prawdziwej wampirzej szybkości, po kilku sekundach znalazł się na ulicy, gdzie mieszkał jego przyjaciel. Zaczął węszyć, by wyśledzić zapach Johna. Czując go z pobliskiego domu, szybko skierował się w jego kierunku. Już z daleka słyszał, dzięki swoim wrażliwym uszom, że w domu Watsona i Morstan rozpętała się dość ostra kłótnia. Gdy doszedł już pod budynek, szybko przemykając pomiędzy oknami, ukrył się w pobliskich krzakach i postanowił poczekać, aż kobieta wyjdzie sama. Nie czekał zbyt długo. Po chwili usłyszał odgłos zamykanych w złości drzwi wejściowych i szybkie kroki obok jego kryjówki. Spoglądając dyskretnie zza krzaków zauważył, że jest to kobieta niskiego wzrostu o krótkich, blond włosach. Zakładając kaptur, ruszył za nią. Czuł, jak jego ofiara staje się coraz bardziej nerwowa i już teraz mógł wyczuć od niej strach. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a kiedy kobieta, próbując przed nim uciec, weszła do alejki, postanowił działać. Wysunął kły i z wampirzą prędkością przyszpilił blondynkę do muru. Z przerażeniem w oczach, spoglądnęła na mężczyznę, trzymającego ją w silnym i bolesnym uścisku.

\- Witaj agentko Morstan. – powiedział, z satysfakcją patrząc, jak kobieta blednie na dźwięk jego głosu. – Wiesz, miałem nadzieję, że zabiłem wszystkich ludzi Moriarty'ego, ale nie przewidziałem tego, że Jane Morstan ma siostrę. - ciągnął dalej, nie zważając na wyrywanie się kobiety. Przewrócił oczami na jej bezowocne próby i rzucił nią o bruk. - Nie chce mi się z Tobą bawić, więc załatwmy to szybko i po cichu.

Sherlock zdjął kaptur i podchodząc do kobiety, uniósł ją, po czym nakierował swoje kły na jej szyję. – Żegnaj, agentko Mary Morstan. - mruknął, ale za nim zdołał posmakować krwi swojej ofiary, usłyszał huk wystrzału i zobaczył jak jego pożywienie osunęło się na ziemię, całkowicie martwe. Odwrócił się szybko w stronę wejścia do alejki, gdzie stał...


	3. 3

W poprzednim rozdziale…

Sherlock zdjął kaptur i podchodząc do kobiety, uniósł ją, po czym nakierował swoje kły na jej szyję.

– Żegnaj, agentko Mary Morstan. - mruknął, ale za nim zdołał posmakować krwi swojej ofiary, usłyszał huk wystrzału i zobaczył jak jego pożywienie osunęło się na ziemię, całkowicie martwe.

Odwrócił się szybko w stronę wejścia do alejki, gdzie stał...

... Gdzie stał jego John.

Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, spoglądając na siebie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzach. Sherlock nerwowo przełknął ślinę, widząc aurę swojego przyjaciela, która zaczęła z sekundy na sekundę przybierać bardzo niebezpieczny kolor.

Schował swoje kły, wyprostował się i przywrócił bicie swojego serca.

John natomiast stał jak wryty w miejscu i patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, którego pochował dwa lata temu. Opuścił powoli broń, którą nadal trzymał przed sobą.

\- S-Sherlock? - blondyn chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę detektywa, który nadal stał nad ciałem Mary Morstan. – Nie wierzę… To na prawdę ty... – szepnął ze łzami w oczach, po czym z całej siły przywalił mu w nos.

Brunet zatoczył się do tyłu i zahaczając o truchło kobiety, z hukiem się przewrócił.

\- Ał... - jęknął i popatrzył na blondyna, który cały czerwony na twarzy stał nad nim.

\- Czekałem pierdolone dwa lata Sherlock! - krzyknął. - Dwa lata żałoby i koszmarów! Musiałem chodzić na terapię, rozumiesz?! Opłakiwałem Ciebie, a ty, pieprzony debilu, żyłeś i miałeś się dobrze! - blondyn odetchnął głęboko, łapiąc się za nasadę nosa. - Dwa lata temu prosiłem Cię o jeden, pieprzony cud, Sherlocku... tylko jeden, a ty go spełniłeś dopiero wtedy, gdy zacząłem układać sobie życie od nowa - po policzkach Johna zaczęły płynąć łzy. Sherlock podniósł się powoli z ziemi i spojrzał skruszony na przyjaciela.

\- Wybacz mi John, ale gdybym tego nie zrobił... to ja bym Ciebie opłakiwał. Teraz jednak musisz mi wybaczyć, ale muszę coś dokończyć - wyjął zapałki i podnosząc ciało Mary, ruszył z nim pod murek na końcu alejki, nadal będąc bacznie obserwowanym przez doktora. Rzucił martwą kobietę na ziemię i podpalając jedną zapałkę, rzucił nią na jej ciało, które niemal natychmiast zajęło się ogniem. Odwrócił się w stronę zdezorientowanego blondyna i zapytał.

\- Dlaczego ją zabiłeś? Była przecież Twoją narzeczoną.

\- Nigdy jej nie kochałem, a po za tym jakoś nie żałuję. - Watson wzruszył niedbale ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. - Mary nie była tym, za kogo się podawała. - Holmes posłał pytające spojrzenie blondynowi. - Znalazłem przez przypadek pewne dokumenty. Oczywiście je przeczytałem i wtedy dowiedziałem się, że Mary miała za zadanie zabić mnie, Grega i panią Hudson. Zdenerwowałem się i gdy wróciła do domu zrobiłem jej awanturę. Kiedy wyszła - doktor potarł nerwowo kark. - nie mogłem pozwolić na to, by nas zabiła. Chwyciłem broń i wybiegłem za nią, ale nie przewidziałem jednej rzeczy. - Sherlock zauważył jak aura przyjaciela zmieniła barwę na bardziej przestraszoną.

\- Czego nie przewidziałeś, John? - zapytał, znając odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chciał tylko usłyszeć to od przyjaciela.

\- Że... - mężczyzna przełknął nerwowo ślinę, cofając się o krok. Sherlock widząc ten odruch lekko posmutniał, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Jesteś wampirem? – zapytał cicho, bo tylko to mógł w tej chwili zrobić. Na początku nie chciał w to uwierzyć, jednak mina bruneta potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. - O Boże... - detektyw słyszał jak serce byłego żołnierza przyspiesza w strachu. - Sherlocku... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie ufasz mi? - blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela ze smutkiem i żalem.

\- John. Ufam jak nikomu innemu, ale czy jakbym Ci o tym powiedział, uwierzyłbyś? - widząc aurę blondyna, wiedział już wszystko. - Widzę Twoją aurę. Ona sama mi mówi, że nie uwierzyłbyś.

Widząc szok na twarzy byłego żołnierza, westchnął i mijając go ruszył do wyjścia z alejki.

Jednak coś go zatrzymało, a raczej ktoś. Watson stanął przed nim i nie pozwalał mu przejść.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał. Nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie znów mógłby zobaczyć Holmesa.

\- Idę na Baker Street. - Sherlock wyjął telefon i używając swojej wampirzej szybkości, napisał dwa SMS-y. Blondyn, jak zaczarowany, patrzył na ten trick. - Skoro masz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, Graham, Molly i pani Hudson, też mają takie prawo. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy zobaczył zrozumienie na twarzy Johna. - Idziesz?

\- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknął i ruszył by złapać taksówkę. Brunet zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i bezszelestnie podszedł do doktora.

\- To nie będzie potrzebne. - John podskoczył lekko przestraszony, ale po chwili się uspokoił. Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela i uniósł brew w zapytaniu. – Dosiądź mnie, John - blondyn zachłysnął się powietrzem na te słowa, ale zrobił to co mu kazano.

\- Co teraz? - naprawdę nie rozumiał, jaki Sherlock ma plan, ale postanowił mu zaufać w tej kwestii.

\- Teraz pobiegniemy na Baker Street, trzymaj się mocno! - Sherlock wzmocnił uścisk w zgięciach kolan przyjaciela, kiedy ten zaczął się zsuwać.

\- Że co?! - John patrzył na tył głowy loczka w czystym szoku - Sherlock, ludzie będą gadać! Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się na to! - próbował się zsunąć, ale uniemożliwiły mu to ręce detektywa, mocno zaciśnięte na jego nogach. - Sherlock!

\- Spokojnie, nie pobiegniemy tak. - podrzucił lekko blondyna, nie mając przy tym najmniejszego problemu, nawet jeśli mężczyzna na jego plecach był cięższy. John natomiast wzmocnił uścisk na szyi bruneta. Sherlock przewrócił na to oczami. - Użyjemy wampirzej szybkości, więc nas nie zobaczą. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak. - blondyn westchnął, przypominając sobie o pewnej ważnej sprawie. Popatrzył z pięknym rumieńcem na włosy detektywa. - Emm... Sherlock?

\- Tak? - brunet odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciela, jednak kiedy to zrobił zamiast odpowiedzi, poczuł na ustach słodkie wargi doktora. Przymknął zadowolony oczy, obracając szybko blondyna i chwytając go mocno pod pośladkami. Używając wampirzej prędkości, podbiegł do najbliższej im ściany i przycisnął do niej Watsona, pogłębiając pocałunek, o którym marzył od samego początku ich znajomości.

Całowali się mocno i namiętnie przez dobre parę minut, nie zawracając sobie głowy niczym, poza nimi samymi. Zarówno John, jak i Sherlock chcieli w ten sposób przekazać sobie nawzajem jak bardzo siebie kochają i potrzebują. Kiedy zabrakło im powietrza, niechętnie odsunęli się i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy.

\- Jak długo? - Sherlock zadał tylko to jedno pytanie, ale John doskonale wiedział czego dotyczyło.

\- Od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Cię w laboratorium - odpowiedział szczerze, spoglądając na zaróżowione od pocałunków usta bruneta, które ułożyły się w przepiękny uśmiech. Tylko dla niego.

\- Czyli wzięło nas wtedy obu. - zaśmiał się cicho i oparł swoje czoło o czoło blondyna. - A Mary?

\- Kiedy Cię straciłem, przez rok żyłem sam. - John posmutniał lekko - Myślałem nawet o samobójstwie, ale kiedy spotkałem ją, zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Ona mi pomogła, a nawet, w pewnym stopniu, zagłuszyła bolesne wspomnienia o Tobie. - Sherlock chłonął każde jego słowo z największą uwagą, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie doprowadzi do takiego stanu swojego ukochanego. - Ale to jest już przeszłość. Teraz jesteś ty, a nie ona.

\- Masz rację, Jawn. - pocałował zarumienionego blondyna i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, szybko zmieniając jego pozycję. Teraz, zamiast podpierać ścianę, znów siedział mu na plecach.

\- Skoro ty mnie nazwałeś "Jawn" to od dzisiaj będę mówić na Ciebie "Sherly" - John uśmiechnął się i zatopił twarz w miękkich lokach młodszego Holmesa, który zamruczał jak prawdziwy kociak - Czyli... Oficjalnie jesteśmy parą?

\- Oczywiście i to jeszcze nie koniec naszej zabawy, skarbie. - Sherlock zaśmiał się i ruszył truchtem w stronę wyjścia z uliczki, gdzie natychmiast użył swojej prawdziwej wampirzej prędkości, pędząc w stronę Baker Street.


End file.
